Just a Kiss
by bd84
Summary: Sesshoumaru and InuYasha share a kiss


**WARNING: IF INUCEST OFFENDS YOU THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS! **

"Let me touch you," InuYasha whispered in the darkened room.

His answer was silence as his golden gaze locked with one that mirrored his own. He felt his heartbeat race as he was drawn closer to the golden eyes that were heavily hooded.

Their noses touched and the movement stopped. InuYasha nearly forgot to breathe.

InuYasha looked carefully for any signs of an answer to his earlier request. He got none as the older demon continued to stare at him. Finally, a soft sound came from Sesshomaru. It was so soft that InuYasha nearly missed it, even with his sensitive hearing.

It was the sound that Sesshomaru always used when he granted his approval for a special request for him. InuYasha had always thought that it sounded like a soft purr, but never said so aloud for fear that he would never get to hear it again.

What was more important was that he had permission! He was thrilled! He wanted to take this moment, lock it away forever in his heart, and mind so that he could replay it whenever he wanted to.

He brought his hand up to touch the magenta stripes and hesitated. He had wanted to do this for so long, but he was suddenly nervous about the whole situation, and didn't want to screw it up.

This was such a treat because he had been denied so many times before. He had been told that those marks were highly sensitive and not to touch them for any reason whatsoever. This, of course, had sparked his curiosity and he had asked every time that they were together since then if he could run his fingers over them. He had always been promptly denied. He had accidentally come too close to touching one last time they were together and ended up sporting a not so gentle bite mark for a few days.

Almost timidly he let his fingertips brush over the edge of one stripe, then the other, and heard his lover draw in a sharp breath. Ever so slowly he let two of his fingertips trace the length of the stripes being careful to not let his claws touch the rosy skin.

The markings were slightly raised from the pale skin that surrounded them and warmer too. What surprised him the most was that they were even softer than the rest the smooth skin of Sesshomaru's face. How that was possible, he was stumped.

The farther InuYasha let his fingers slide down the brilliantly colored marks the more Sesshomaru's breath quickened until he couldn't take it anymore and moaned in pleasure into the darkened room.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes slid shut as he enjoyed the contact of the warm fingertips ghosting over his face. His skin was warmer than the hanyou's but the contrast just added to the experience. He felt many sensations building within him as InuYasha's fingers traced the marks down his face. When he felt the fingers stop moving, he wanted to voice his disapproval, but he was happily surprised when they retraced their path without his prompting. InuYasha had stopped ghosting over his skin and was now letting most of his fingers slide against his face, his movements smooth and even.

It was all Sesshomaru could do to not cry out in ecstasy at the sensations that InuYasha was evoking from just a simple touch. He bit his lip as the sensations overtook him and the rest of his body reacted from the touch. His nipples had become hard nubs and wouldn't keep away from the cloth that hid them, which only further excited him. That was a problem in its own right since the clothing that usually granted him more than enough room to move around in had suddenly become more than restrictive and every breath he took made the fabric rub against his sensitized skin.

As InuYasha's fingertips left his face, he slowly opened his eyes to look at his blushing partner. As he regained control of his body, he leaned in and captured InuYasha's mouth with his own. He let his tongue slip out of his mouth and demanded entrance to InuYasha's. He traced InuYasha's lips as they parted for him, and then plunged in farther pressing all of his desires into the passionate kiss.

InuYasha reeled at the intensity of the kiss that was bestowed on him. It was all he could do to stand up and not topple over backwards. He felt the desire that was in the kiss, the need, the lust, and the overwhelming power that it contained. He wondered if this had all been because of those markings, or at least partly because of it at least. Rational thinking fled as he gave into the kiss and tried to show Sesshomaru just how happy he was as he pressed against him.

Both men were breathing hard when they pulled away from each other. Their usually golden eyes were starting to bleed red as their lust built. Sesshomaru recovered from the kiss first, and let his long tongue slide over InuYasha's lips once more as he decided that it was his turn to make InuYasha moan.

Inspired from Zardra's picture tonguekiss (ask me for a link if you wanna see it) and as always my beta was Xak, i'd be so lost without her! XD

Please leave me a review with your thoughts - i really do like reading them!


End file.
